Clash of Worlds
by ruijard
Summary: three worlds, distinct in everything was forced to combine by higher powers, these are the records of their interaction
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Space, Unknown time,**

"Are you sure about this plan?" asked a man wearing a black robe that covered all his features,

**'Do not take me lightly, mortal, even though I may not be as strong as I once was before the disaster, I am still a God and am certainly more powerful than those fake gods' **spoke the massive being in front of him that was dressed in clothes similar to the modern man with plain shirt and pants,

"I do not doubt your power Shiva, neither do I doubt the powers of the deities of Earth, even though most of them had long since perished due to the near extinction of mankind, leaving the Hindu, Shinto and the Christian pantheons as one of the strongest pantheons to survive, what I fear is an intervention caused by _Him" _the man spoke as the Hindu god of destruction merely tilted his head, thinking back to the monstrous entity that had single-handedly ended many dimensions and had almost claimed his own dimension, only to be saved by the mysterious man in front of him,

This enigma of a man in front of him may be suspicious but he was trustworthy, for he had proved his worth when he stopped the entity from devouring this dimension the same way it had done before to many other dimensions,

**'I know that the plan is risky, paradox, but the gods no longer have the power to stop the entity from devouring this universe by themselves, it has already cost the Earth dearly to just stop the being from entering our dimension, YHWH, Allah, Vishnu, Brahma, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and all the other major gods have already sacrificed themselves to create a seal on this dimension so that the entity may not gain access to this dimension, I am the last of the Gods left aside from the Egyptian who chose to stay behind and make sure that the Aragami did not end humanity in our absence, all we can do now is hope that our decision was right'**

Shiva said as the man called Paradox replied wryly,

" 'Three dimensions together are better than one' is it?, truthfully, I am still against meddling with the dimension that is not your own, but desperate times demand desperate measures I guess, but I am still worried as to how the Gods of light and darkness would take this new development? , with none of the powerful gods available to protect it, Earth may have to face the wrath of those foolish young deities, not to mention the other dimension which you plan to merge with ours, I can guarantee you that the watchdog organization will not be pleased with it, but i guess it does not matter in the end, after all, they do not have any gods in their dimension, that was one of the reasons why the primal emotions of man had given rise to the horrors they have to face on a daily basis"

**'It does not matter if they have gods or not, even in the absence of gods, magic, or any other form of external factors, humanity will always come out on the top as the survivors, it was this uncanny ability to adapt and survive which had caused us, gods, to be moved in the first place all those millennia ago, it was their tenacity and will to never give up that had caused Odin to create Valhalla, a place where such a brave race would be rewarded after their death, it was their capability of great compassion which had caused YHWH himself to come down and walk among them by taking their form, to gift them with his blessings and order his creations, the angels to watch over them, It was their sheer will power to go on the face of great odds that had caused Vishnu to take on his ten avatars time and time again to protect humanity from foes far beyond their comprehension, make no mistake, there also exists darkness in this beautiful race, the kind of darkness that had spawned Angra Manyu, that had created SATAN, the kind of darkness which had resulted in the manifestation of Rakshasa, the youkai and so on, but even then, they are a race worth our sacrifice, worthy of our love for them, and so, we shall do anything to prevent thme from going extinct even if it costs us our existence'** Shiva said as a disting wave of power suddenly started to roll in waves originating from the planet known as Earth,

"It is time," Paradox said as Shiva slowly started to glow, soon, his clothes were replaced with what he was normally depicted by the Hindus to look like, his blue skin exposed to the world with a cobra around his neck and his hair braided with the avatar of the moon serving as its decoration, a third eye manifesting on his forehead which would remain closed until needed,

**'We only have one chance at this Paradox, I will initiate the spiritual resonance between the three worlds while you will manipulate their vibrational frequency to synchronize them with this dimension, once that is done, Earth will merge with the two parallel versions of it that we have selected, by restoring the population of humanity to be at least minimum required to empower the gods once more, we might be able to release the** **Gods from the seal and become just strong enough to repel the entity'** Shiva said as Paradox nodded and followed Shiva in his plan,

And thus, the fate of three worlds was changed forever,

* * *

**Earth, Japan, 2090**

In a room reserved for important people, a man with white hair and brown eyes can be seen sitting in a chair as he watched over the latest reports sent to him by his best unit, suddenly, the ground started to shake as a woman with a strange red bracelet ran into the room,

"Director Sakaki!, we need to evacuate to Aegis now!" she shouted as the man stood up and said,

"What happened Amamiya?"

"A massive earthquake has hit us, Aegis is also reporting the same phenomenon along with all the other branches of Fenrir!" Tsubaki Amamiya shouted as the director was taken to a jet ready for him on the building, he watched as all of his God Eaters were scrambling to the borders of the Fenrir branch to make sure that no Aragami took advantage of this situation to breach the walls,

"Just what the hell is going on?" He mumbled as the jet soon took off towards the only safe location in japan that was free of Aragami,

* * *

**Vale, Remnant,**

The entire city of Vale was in a panic as an unprecedented earthquake shook the people who ran for safety, the same could be said for the hunter academy known as Beacon, where the first-year students were running around like headless chickens, the other higher year students were a little more composed as they led the younger hunters out of Beacon and to help stabilize the city, but what the students did not know was that their headmaster was in a serious dilemma over the situation,

Ozpin had lived for a very, _very,_ long time but even he had never seen an earthquake like this, and to add insult to the injury, he was sensing a strange and vile form of energy suddenly permeate the atmosphere along with something else, something sacred,

Whatever was happening, it was sure going to be a pain to deal with,

* * *

**Earth, Britain, 1600s**

In the kingdom of Valiante, everyone was in a panic and was praying to gods as the earth shook beneath them, but their panic could not be compared to what was being felt by an organization known as the Watchdog center, the order that was dedicated to protecting mankind from entities from Makai, known as Horrors,

but right now, the head of the order was having a serious headache as she sensed the divine and vile energies that had suddenly sprung upon the planet, as if it was not enough, she also sensed that the planet itself was being forcefully fused with another world, a world that she knew nothing about,

"sigh, I wish I never took this annoying job all those years ago" she mumbled,

* * *

Thus, three worlds with three different histories, with three different destinies, were combined by a higher power, these are the record of the interaction between these worlds, this Clash of Worlds.


	2. POV: Remnant side

**Vale,**

In the prestigious academy for hunters known as Beacon, a group of people can be seen discussing their current problems.

"Ozpin, the earthquake had not just hit vale but everywhere, Even Atlas was effected by this earthquake which is practically impossible considering that it is a floating island powered by _that _artifact," said a man dressed in Atlas military uniform from a holographic screen.

"We know James, Goodwitch had already confirmed this information some time ago, but the more concerning part about this incident is something Qrow just brought to my notice," Said the man with silver hair and brown eyes known as Ozpin as he turned towards another man that was trying to during from his bottle but stopped as Glynda Goodwitch glared at him heatedly. He sighed tiredly as he started to speak.

"Fine,fine, after the earthquake happened I had flown out towards Patch to see if everything was alright, now imagine my surprise when instead of finding the usual Patch which is covered on all sides with water, I find a new landmass that is practically just a few kilometers away from the island, but that is not the worst part, the worst part is that I ended up finding a new form of Grimm on that landmass," he said as he sent an image to the projector in the room.

The picture was of a pack of beasts that looked like raptors with brown fur on their bodies, their yellow eyes shining with malice as their tails sported a strange ogre face, **(AN: The Ogretails in God Eater)**

"I saw one of these things chase after an entire pack of Beowolfs along with the Alpha Beowolfs before another one of them sprung an ambush, they devoured the Grimm as if they were nothing," Qrow said as this time Glynda did not stop him from drinking as she herself felt like drinking as after seeing the footage of this new Grimm.

Ozpin himself was quite shocked at just what he was seeing, these new creatures were devouring Grimm as if they were nothing, and he knew for a fact that these things were not Grimm because he knew every single type in existence due to his curse of rebirth.

"James, I want you to make sure that the Atlas Council doesn't do anything stupid regarding this situation, Qrow, I want you to find out more about this new landmass and see if there are any humans there, Glynda, contact that Vale Council-" before Ozpin could continue, his scroll began to buzz, it was a call from one of his fourth-year teams, once he answered the call, he could clearly hear the panic in the leader's voice.

"PROFESSOR OZPIN!, THERE IS A STRANGE CREATURE ATTACKING THE CIVILIANS IN THE CITY, I AM SENDING YOU THE VISUAL NOW!" he shouted as he turned on the video call function on the scroll.

What the staff at beacon saw was beyond hideous.

it appeared as a twisted form of a humanoid body, with strange growths across all of his body, the only thing remotely recognizable from this creature was the wolf ears on his head, marking him as a Faunus.

"Just what the hell is that!" Qrow screamed as the student on the other side started to shout

"WE DONT KNOW!, ONE MOMENT EVERYTHING WAS QUITE AS WE HELPED A FEW CIVILIANS REPAIR THEIR SHOPS FROM THE EARTHQUAKE, AND THEN SUDDENLY OUT OF NOWHERE, A WOLF FAUNUS APPEARED AS STARTED SHOUTHIGN ABOUT BRINGING JUSTICE TO FAUNUSKIND AS STARTED TO ATTACK US, WHEN WE PUSHED HIM BACK AFTER A WHILE OF FIGHTING, HE SUDDENLY TURNED INTO THIS THING!"

Ozpin silently watched as, after an entire hour of fighting, the students finally managed to bring down the strange creature, but not without any problems.

Dozens of civilians were dead by the hands of this creature while the students themselves were heavily injured,

Ozpin did not know just what had caused the Earthquake, but now he was sure that it was most likely the cause for these strange anomalies.


	3. POV: Fenrir

**Aegis, the coast of Japan**

In the island created to be the last bastion of humanity, Director Paylor Sakaki was looking at all the data that was being transmitted from their still functional satellites.

It had been a long time since It was found out that the former director, Johannes von Schicksal, had planned on releasing a controlled apocalypse to rid the Earth of Aragami, although the worst-case scenario was avoided thanks to the human-shaped Aragami called as Shio who drove Nova to the moon, it still meant that the job of Fenrir was not yet over.

But thankfully, the years after that event saw a great boom on Oracle cell technology along with the birth of third-generation God Eaters who were the children of either the first generation or second generation God Eaters. Soon, all of the branches of Fenrir had come together and started to develop Aragami-free settlements across the world based on the Aegis project.

While the project was a major success with the original Aegis now serving as the HQ of Fenrir, there were still Aragami that would attack human settlements outside the main settlements, thus the role of God Eaters had changed from Aragami hunters to defenders of humankind, this also ended up with the result of God Eaters becoming a highly sought after position by most of humanity.

The Oracle cell based transportation systems that were developed in recent times had also helped establish humanity back together as a stronger force.

The Oracle cell vehicles such as a remodeled APC or flights derived power from an Oracle cell devouring engine, the engine was based on the same principle as that of a God Arc but instead of only allowing a single user to control it, a new form of Bias Factor allowed for universal use of the machines.

These vehicles were essentially Aragami in machine form, just like a God Arc. they derived power by devouring Aragami, a single Aragami core would allow these vehicles to continually function for over two weeks, thus making them an exceptional alternative to the old fossil-fuel-based transportation.

The creation of the Oracle cell engine had also allowed for humanity to recreate their space programs resulting in many Oracle cell based Satellite systems which functioned by absorbing solar radiation for power in a similar way to the old satellites, however, they were much more efficient in power generation as the Oracle cells were able to mimic the way the plants produce food using photosynthesis.

All in all, things were looking good for all of humanity which was finally beginning to recover from all the damage caused by the now named Aragami war.

Until a few days ago.

When the incident first happened, Director Sakaki was already evacuated to Aegis by the 1st Unit of his God Eaters led by Utsugi Lenka, he still remembered the second generation God Eater who had arrived at Fenrir far east branch all those years ago, truly, how time flies by.

After he arrived at Aegis, he immediately began a thorough investigation along with his fellow Directors across the world, what they found was truly shocking, to say the least.

Somehow, someway, the entire map of the world was changed in such a way that it was no longer even recognizable, the entire continent of Asia was now connected to what appears as a gigantic landmass with a huge sea in the middle of it **(AN: The continent of Anima from RWBY)**, South America was now connected to Africa with a huge landmass that completely devoured the ocean between them**( AN: The Continent of Sanus from RWBY)**, the Canadian landmass was now connected to a strange landmass that had the shape of a dragon **(AN: The unknown dragon-shaped continent in RWBY)**, The Antarctic continent was now double in size and the satellites were getting a significant amount of activity from that ice-covered continent **(AN: The continent of Solitas from RWBY)**, Australia was now enlarged to twice its former size by another new landmass that connected to its east coast **(AN: The continent of Menageria from RWBY)**.

As if all of this was not enough, they were also getting significant activity from a small part of Europe that was thought to be dead a few decades ago.

As Fenrir continued to investigate these new lands, they found two new problems.

The first problem was a new breed of Aragami that were completely black in color and had bone masks on their face, after a few experiments and eradication missions given to the God Eaters, they arrived at the conclusion that whatever these things were, they were not Aragami.

When a God Eater tried to devour these creatures, they found out that these creatures did not have an Aragami core to devour, however, the God Eater instead ended up devouring some form of black energy from these creatures which made the God Eater become far stronger then they were before, albeit only temporarily.

They also found out that these creatures were somehow attracted to the negative emotions of humanity, how that was possible was still something that baffled Paylor to this day.

The other problem was another creature that was discovered alongside the previously mentioned creatures which were now called Black demons.

These creatures did not have any standard shape or form but instead seemed to be able to tempt humans into becoming these creatures themselves, thankfully, it would seem that God Eaters were immune to the possession of these things thanks to the way the Oracle cells in their body reacted to these things.

These creatures were given the name 'Horror' thanks to the gruesome and horrific way they twisted their host into demonic entities.

Although, both of these new creatures posed a significant threat to Fenrir and by extension, humanity as a whole, thankfully, Fenrir was able to repel these creatures with relative ease.

The Black demons were nowhere near as strong as even the smallest of aragami, so they were easily dealt with using their Oracle-based defense systems which only got stronger that more they killed these things.

The Horrors were tricky to deal with due to the fact that no one could predict when and where they would appear, but once they do appear, it was relatively easy for a team of God Eaters to subdue these things.

And then, only a day ago, Fenrir found out that some kind of a strange flight was headed straight for Aegis which originated from one of the new continents which extended from the east of Asia. it was estimated that at its current speed, it would arrive at Fenrir in a few more hours.

Whoever owned that flight, Paylor hoped that they were friendly, for if they proved to be hostile, he would be forced to turn his weapons on his fellow humans instead of the Aragami that they were intended for.


	4. POV: Valiante side

**Kingdom of Valiante, Spain.**

In the throne room of the kingdom, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes can be seen sitting on the throne as he continued to listen to the banter of all the nobles in his room.

He gave a quiet sigh as he listened to all the idiots accusing each other because of the latest events.

This was none other Alfonso San Valiante, the current king of this small kingdom.

It had been a few years since he and his cousin had defeated Mendoza and then subsequently killed the corrupt Makai knight Zem, since then, things had calmed down a lot, Leon was now training Roberto in the ways of the Makai Knight, he also helped them once in a while but most of the time he was tied up in his duties as a king.

But a few days ago something truly unexpected had happened.

A major earthquake had hit the kingdom, although there was a significant materialistic loss, thankfully, there were no casualties, but what followed soon was something that not even the Watchdog center was prepared for.

The changes at first were minimalistic, A sudden shift in the air quality, a strange smell of pollution in the air, the moon being a little bit bigger than they remember, strange ruins of buildings suddenly appearing near the borders of the kingdom which looked surprisingly advance compared to their own.

Then, things took a drastic turn.

One day, out of nowhere, strange black creatures with bone masks and red eyes attacked the kingdom.

It took a lot of the soldiers to even kill a single one of those things.

Then, the Watchdog Order intervened.

many small groups of Makai Knights and Alchemists were dispatched to defeat these creatures, it went surprisingly well as these creatures were stronger than normal humans but were not even at the level of a normal Inga Horror.

then things took a turn for worse.

Another group of strange creatures, this time shaped in many different forms and with armor that seemed like bone but was far tougher than iron or steel appeared in the kingdom.

They literally rose from the ground, how that was possible was something that baffled even the most seasoned Alchemists.

These things were much stronger than the black ones, it took three Makai Knights working together to bring down the bigger ones whereas it took four or five Alchemists working together to bring down the big ones.

After the public became aware of the strange knights and magic users that were protecting them from the creatures, questions were raised and Alfonso was forced to tell them about the organization and the threat of Horrors.

That was what led to this situation.

"ENOUGH!" he roared as the nobles in the court became silent,

"This is not the time to argue among yourselves, we need to find out just what had happened for us to be in this position in the first place, what has the scouts managed to find out?" he asked one of his aids

"Your majesty, the scouts had managed to avoid the hoards of those things and entered one of the ruined builds that suddenly appeared near our borders, most of the things were beyond salvation or understanding of the scouts, but they managed to find this," the aid said as he presented a small piece of parchment that was way too shiny and firm for it to be the skin parchment that they used.

His eyes widened as he looked at the piece of parchment that somehow had an image of a man dressed in some kind of a white coat with glasses standing beside a beautiful woman dressed in the same kind of coat.

Above the image, words were written in the common language**(AN: Spanish).**

'**_Descubierto primer organismo unicelular no evolutivo confirmado (Translation:First confirmed Non-evolving single-celled organism discovered)(AN:Oracle Cells)_**

**_ Lopez, Hernández_**

**_Fenrir Corporation, Spain, 2052'_**

Alfonso did not understand most of just what they were speaking about, what he did understand were the country of Spain and the date.

2052.

Just looking at that picture was making him feel a headache.

The implications were not lost on him, somehow, someway, his kingdom and everyone in it had been thrown almost over 450 years into the future.

He sighed deeply as he looked at his aid, only one thing going through his head.

"Go to the south, find my cousin Leon Luis and tell him that I need to speak with him"

The aid nodded and left immediately.

Things were heading into a direction that no one had ever even dreamed about.


End file.
